Maybe I Love You
by tomoya-542002
Summary: A cute little NaruSasu oneshot. Naruto overhears Sakura telling Sasuke she loves him. How will he react to Sasuke's reply?


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, I wish I did, but I don't… dattebayo!

A/N: Ne, sorry if I didn't quite get all the events down right. I know that Naruto started looking for Tsunade before Itachi attacked Sasuke, but if I remember correctly he renewed his efforts with a vow to help Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei recover from the Mangekyō Sharingan. nods yep, I'm pretty sure I got that right. If not, feel free to correct me.

Maybe I Love You…

Night found the Hidden Village of the Leaf resting peacefully for the first time in months. Since Orochimaru's attack on Konoha and the death of the Third, tension had been high. But now that a Fifth had finally been chosen, the people of Konoha felt at ease once again. For one person, however, sleep still did not come easily.

Naruto sighed as he walked over to his window and sat down on its sill. Resting his back against the window frame, the blond brought his knees to his chest, hugging his legs tightly. He'd been having weird thoughts lately, most of which involving Sasuke. The foreboding teen had been on his mind since he left to find Tsunade. At first it seemed normal. After all, he had agreed to continue looking for Tsunade- baa-chan instead of going after Itachi because he thought that she'd be able to help the other boy, but now…

Now his thoughts about his rival turned to mere trivial wonderings of what the other boy was doing and who he was doing these things with. Naruto supposed that he shouldn't fret over such thoughts, yet their constant presence was a little too much for him to cast off as just thinking of a friend. More troubling was the fact that the youth recognized these as thoughts he use to have about Sakura-chan.

The kitsune let out another sigh as he threw his legs over the windowsill and jumped down. The blond closed his window before silently making his way to the Ichiraku. "Stupid Sasuke-teme…" he mumbled, shoving his hands into the pockets of his orange jacket. He was a few blocks from his house when he heard a noise from one of the alleyways.

"I'm really glad you decided to meet me here," a girlish voice sounded from the darkened place.

'Sounds like Sakura-chan…' Naruto thought, cocking his head to the side as he gazed down the dark alley. Curious, the kitsune carefully walked over to its opening, casually leaning against the wall as he listened in on the conversation.

"It's not like I had anything else planned," a male voice replied neutrally, causing Sakura to giggle nervously. Naruto instantly recognized Sasuke's voice and grimaced. He could think of only one reason why Sasuke would be meeting Sakura in some dark alley in the middle of the night.

The blond moved into the alleyway so he could confirm his fears, hiding behind a trashcan to stay out of sight. Peering out from behind the can, the kitsune began watching his two friends. Sakura-chan was standing before Sasuke, smiling, but Naruto couldn't see Sasuke's expression; the other boy had his back to him.

Sakura-chan had made sure to dress cute, sporting a dark green miniskirt and a long sleeved, pale yellow belly shirt. Two light blue straps were buttoned to miniskirt in the front and back, making loops for the person wearing the skirt to put their arms through. Sakura had one of the straps over left her shoulder, while the other hung uselessly at her side.

Sasuke, on the other hand, hadn't put as much thought into his outfit as Sakura had. The dark haired boy was wearing his normal attire, the same outfit he had been training in all day. But Sakura didn't seem to mind, she seemed happy just to be with the antisocial youth.

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts when Sakura-chan spoke again. "Sasuke-kun, I have something I really want to tell you," the pink haired girl said nervously, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "I've felt this way for awhile now, and I must tell you." She paused, eyes dropping to her feet.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance when she didn't continue. "Well, what is it?" he asked curtly.

Sakura looked up at the boy, her light green eyes shining brightly. "I love you," she declared confidently. "I'm sure you already knew, but I have to tell you. I love you Sasuke, and…" the pink haired girl hesitated, confidence fading slightly, "I need to know if you feel the same!"

Naruto saw Sasuke take a step back from the young pink-haired girl. "Sa-Sakura, I… Why did you have to tell me!" the usually calm boy started uncertainly. Sighing, he continued, "I'm sorry Sakura. I don't feel that way about you…"

"Sasuke-kun, why don't you love me too?" Sakura asked pleadingly, "Is there someone else?"

Sasuke nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, Sakura…"

The pretty young girl let out a small whimper, glaring down at the ground. "So it's true then?" she asked, fighting tears. "I thought Ino was lying when she told me, but I guess it's true!"

The black haired teen looked away from the girl, obviously uncomfortable with where the conversation was heading. Naruto tried not to jump out from his hiding spot and demand to know what was going on. He was learning to wait patiently through all the missions he had done. 'Kuso! Start talking again Sasuke-teme!' the blond silently ordered.

"What exactly did Ino say?" asked Sasuke, looking back at Sakura-chan. "She didn't try to say I was dating her, did she? Sakura you know I don't like her." The raven haired boy walked towards her and uncertainly placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The pink haired girl smirked, looking up at Sasuke again. "No, but she did tell me that I was a baka for not realizing it before she did."

Sasuke pulled his hand away and ran his fingers through his hair, uncharacteristically nervously. "Realize what?"

"You like Naruto!" Sakura shouted, pointing at Sasuke accusingly. To her dismay, the boy made no attempt to deny it. The young teen burst into tears, shoving Sasuke away from her. "Bastard!" she screamed. "You're not even going to explain yourself!"

"There's nothing to explain," Sasuke stated simply. "I love Naruto, that's all there is to it…"

Naruto felt his stomach clench at the portentous teen's words. Sure he had been questioning his feelings for his rival, but to hear it stated so calmly by the other boy… The kitsune shook his head. "Kuso," he hissed. Turning, he stood and ran from his two friends. In his haste he knocked over the trashcan, causing a loud crash.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Sasuke turned just in time to see a very flustered Naruto hurrying away. "The dobe was spying on us," he hissed before following the blond. He didn't see the pained look in Sakura's eyes as she watched the boy she loved leave her.

Sasuke scowled, trying to keep up with the frightened blond. The raven haired boy didn't owe Sakura an explanation, but Naruto defiantly deserved one. "Naruto, wait up," he shouted, but the blond merely shook his head and ran faster. Suddenly, Naruto leapt onto the roof of a nearby building.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" the blond kitsune shouted, creating five shadow clones of himself. Naruto and the clones split up in an attempt to confuse their pursuer, but Sasuke wasn't so easily fooled. The raven haired teen activated his Sharingan. Spotting the real Naruto, he continued the chase.

Five minutes later, Naruto gave up, jumping onto the roof of his apartment complex. Sasuke joined him a minute later. Naruto had his back to the Uchiha, arms crossed as he glared stubbornly at the roof tiles in front of him. "How much did you hear?" asked Sasuke, attentively taking a step towards the normally energetic youth.

Naruto shrugged, not turning around. "…All of it," he whispered, letting out a low laugh. "Now I know why you didn't want Sakura-chan to tell you she loved you. It was so you could pretend you didn't notice."

"And you're wishing you could do the same to me?" the other teen hissed coldly. Naruto flinched, but nodded. 'I don't want you to hate me Naruto, but if I'm going to lose you over this, I'm going to make sure I lose you on my terms…' Sasuke thought. "So what, do you hate me now? Are you disgusted by me!" the raven haired teen demanded harshly.

At this Naruto turned to face his rival. Sasuke could see that the other boy's blue eyes were clouded over with sorrow. "Sasuke can't we just pretend this didn't happen?" the kitsune pleaded.

Sasuke scowled. "No!" he shouted, walking over to the blond. Naruto took a step back from his advancing rival, causing Sasuke to stop. "Tch, so you are disgusted by me," the dark haired teen muttered, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked away from the blond.

Naruto shook his head. "No!" he protested. Sasuke scoffed, causing the kitsune to glare at him harshly. "Dammit Sasuke-teme! I don't hate you and I don't find you disgusting!" he shouted angrily. "And I'm sorry if I'm not exactly welcoming you're coming out of the closet with open arms, but I need to figure some stuff out!"

"Like what?" Sasuke asked mockingly, rolling his eyes at Naruto. The other boy slammed his foot into the roof of the apartment complex, rage making his breath come short. Sasuke was actually scared he had crossed a line of some sort.

"Well _maybe_," Naruto practically spat the word out, "I was thinking about all those times you've saved me. _Maybe_ I was thinking of the time I thought Haku had killed you and the way it agonized me when I thought that you were dead," the blond took a few steps forward and standing directly in front of older teen as he rambled on, "_Maybe_ I was thinking of how terrified I was when Itachi used his Mangekyō Sharingan on you and I thought I'd lose you. _Maybe_ I was thinking of how I think I might be in love you too! Dattebayo!"

Sasuke smiled when Naruto finished, ending with his usual cute "dattebayo". "Tch, usuratonkachi," the raven haired teen murmured playfully. Throwing caution to the wind, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and took one final step forward.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Naruto's blue eyes widened slightly as Sasuke closed the remaining distance between them. "Sasuke," he whispered, "what're you—!" He was cut off as the older teen gently pressed their lips together.

The kitsune shivered in a surprised delight as he placed his hands on the back of Sasuke's neck. He felt his former rival's arms wrap around his waist and pull him into a gentle embrace, lightly pressing their bodies together. Neither wanted to be the one to stop this tender moment, but at long last Naruto pulled away. Grinning widely, the blond looked up at his new boyfriend. "I love you," he murmured.

The other boy smiled, leaning forward until their foreheads were lightly touching. "I love you too," he whispered before reclaiming the kitsune's soft lips.

End

A/N: Tis be over! Yep, I've been working on this 3 page (well, about 6 lines over four pages) thing for about two days (damn the fact that I have chores!) and now it's done! I'm thinking of doing two more Naruto fics. One is gonna be a Sakura/Sasuke one that should be very funny! I'm actually considering starting on it as soon as this is posted… The other fic is gonna be a Hinata/Naruto thing. I don't really like Hinata/Naruto, mainly because I think she should be w/either Kiba or Shino… whatever though, I'll give it a try… Please Review!


End file.
